Camping Trip
by klaineforevaxx
Summary: The Warblers go on a camping trip in the middle of nowhere. Hilarity insues! This has a lot of the Warblers in as well! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi** **Guys! I know I abandoned KBW story buttttt... I have another story in plan. So here it is!**

* * *

****Kurt was annoyed. He was pale and annoyed. He didn't even know why he was annoyed, but he was. He couldn't help it. He was just annoyed. Blaine knew there was something wrong with Kurt. But hopefully, the news he was going to give him would help his mood swing. Hey babe! Kurt turned to see Blaine waving at him. Hey honey! So what did you want to tell me then? Well babe, we are going on a camping trip with all the warblers! Oh...

4 days later and the day of the camping trip...

I can't believe I am actually doing this! It will be fine Kurt! Look the coach is here anyway! Come on! Come and sit next to me. So Kurt did exactly that. When they got there they realised they all had seperate tents and would NOT be sleeping in pairs as they thought. The first night had come and all of the boys had gone to bed.

_Hi Kurt, Imagine seeing you here!_

_I believe there is some unfinished business that we have to sort out? It was Karofsky. He looked menacing. He was coming towards Kurt. P-please just l-leave m-me alone. Kurt started to cry, p-please d-don't hurt me! Kurt sobbed. NO NO NO! Kurt screamed as Karofsky lunged for him. HELP ME SOMEONE, ANYONE, BLAINE! Kurt Yelled._

__KURT, WAKE UP, KURT WE'RE COMING IN OK?

At that moment all the Warblers including Blaine arrived at the tent to see a shaking and crying Kurt. Oh babe, I'm so sorry Blaine said pulling his boyfriend into a tight hug. Maybe we should leave them, Wes said. The others agreed and left Kurt and Blaine alone. Kurt slowly fell asleep and 10 minutes later, so did Blaine.

* * *

The Next morning and Blaine and Kurt were the last to get up. Come on boys! We are going to the lake! Kurt groaned. He hated getting his clothes wet. When they got there the first thing Wes did was push Kurt into the lake. Kurt screamed the F# that he missed in the Diva Off. He looked like a drowned rat! He was going to kill Wes! He ran up the lake bank and had to be restrained by Thad and Nick, YOU COME BACK HERE WESLEY MONTGOMERY! Ok, I think that's enough for now!

**I know this was a small chapter but this is just the start:**

**SPOILER: Kurt gets drunk and cries, A LOT! **

**Love and Kisses**

**Klaineforevaxx**


	2. Drunk Kurt

**Previously: Kurt and the Warblers went on a camping trip, Kurt had a nightmare about Karofsky and Wes got into trouble by pushing Kurt into the water. And this is what you missed on GLEE! **

* * *

Tonight was the Warbler Party. Boy was Kurt looking forward to this! He was going to let his hair down and show the REAL Kurt Hummel. Boy were those Warblers going to be suprised! :) he had to chose what he was going to wear, how he was going to style his hair, but he could NOT tell Blaine what he was wearing.

The party started at 7:30 and by the time Kurt had gotten there every other warbler was there. He walked through those doors and looked around for Blaine. He couldn't find him. He was slightly getting worried now. Thankfully he found him. Hey honey. You alright? Yeah I'm alright thanks Kurt. You gonna drink? Uh huh. Kurt said whilst taking a sip of his wine.

1 hour later..

NEVER HAVE I EVERRR!R Kurt screamed. He was pretty hammered now. Everyone sat down and Kurt started off. N-never have I-i ever kissed a boy. Wes and David drank. They didn't care because they were out and proud. Kurt was the only one there that was drunk. He was a light weight. B-Blaine, your turn he stuttered, ok. Never have I ever um, had a TS. Thad, Jeff and Nick drank. Their faces as red as tomatoes. We will learn those stories another time I think! Blaine looked at them with a raised eye brow. Wes your turn! Ok, Never have I ever... had sex. Kurt, Blaine and Trent drank.

Trent your turn, Wes said. Never have I ever been on a cheerleeding squad. Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile, Kurt was as red as his loose tie. Kurt took a massive gulp and hiccuped, I-It was only one time! Kurt started sobbing. Blaine went to comfort the emotional boy. Kurt may be out for a while Blaine whispered whilst comforting Kurt. Skip Kurt's go. Thad. Your turn. Ok, one more and then TOD! Never have I ever worn a bikini! Wes and Trent drank. Please explain Jeff asked with a laugh. Trent went first. Well I was asleep on the beach, and my sisters decided it would be funny if they put a bikini on me. They did the same to Wes.

TRUTH OR DARE! the now happy but still drunk Kurt said. Ok, B- Blaine, T-truth or D-date. I mean D-dare. Blaine looked at him with a smile. Truth honey. Ok, When was the first time you fell in love and with who? It was 3 weeks ago, and with you. There were lots of Aw's from the Warblers. Thad, TOD? Um. DARE! Ok, Eat a raw egg! Thad passed so he had to do another dare. Ok, um... Have a 1 minute conversation with a chair. Thad successfully completed that task. Trent, TOD? Um, Dare please Thad! Ok, Paint your nails pink and keep them for a WEEK! Ok, I can go that! Wes, Truth or dare? Truth Please Trent! Um, Have you ever had a crush on a teacher? No! Wes blushed. Okay, Kurt TOD? DARE DARE DAREY DAREY DARE! Okayy, I dare you to put ice down your underwear!Kurt did so.

Ok, I think it's time for bed now! Kurt you ok? Blaine asked. But before he could ask Kurt ran to the bathroom.

Ok, It's DEFINATLY time for bed now.

**Please review! **

**SPOILER: Kurt has a hangover and a thunderstorm hits Dalton!**


	3. Hangover and Storm Part 1

**Previously: Kurt and the Warblers had a party, Kurt got drunk and that's what you missed on GLEE!**

* * *

****Kurt had the _worst _hangover ever. What had the warblers given him? All he could remember was playing TOD and throwing up whilst going up the stairs to his tent. Oh my god! What had he said to Blaine. He better explain. He walked out his tent but he felt a wave of nausea come about and he had to find the nearest bush to vomit in. Once he was done he walked up to find the warblers staring at him with wide eyes. Hey, Kurt. Wes called. Gosh Wes, don't shout. _Please. _Wes just laughed. Today was going to be interesting.

* * *

Kurt took some paracetamol and was on his way to the hike that Thad and Flint had organised. He was _really _looking forward to this! Hey Babe! He felt a warm pair of hands on him as he turned around he saw Blaine. Hey Blaine, he grumbled. Suddenly Wes yelled for silence. Guys it is time to make our way up the mountain. Now, Kurt may need some extra support as he is _very _hungover, Ok guys LET'S GO! And they were on their way. About half way up the mountain Kurt stumbled and fell on his knee. He could feel pain shooting up his right knee. Kurt! This was Blaine. Someone get the first aid kit! Trent rushed over with the first aid kit. It's OK, just a little scratch.

2 hours later...

They had got back from the mountain climb and they all decided to go to the main tent. Kurt was still slightly hungover, but not as much as before. Kurt found himself nodding off.

_Hey Fairy, I thought I told you if you'd told anyone then i'd kill you. Oh no. Karofsky again. NO, NO, PLEASE NO. D-dont hurt me p-please. _

_Why shouldn't I hurt you? Homo. BLAINE, SOMEONE , PLEASE HELP ME!_

__KURT, KURT, KURT! Wake up. Come on wake up please. Thad, get a glass of water. Now! Hey, sweetie. It's OK, it was only a nightmare. Shh. It's alright.

5 hours later.

It was starting to rain outside and all of the warblers were in the tent. Lightning struck and thunder clapped, Then they realize one warbler was missing.

Kurt.

**Authors Note: I know this is short but hey ho. Will update in about 2 days time or so, but am going to write a new story so check it out! Shall be on my profile**

**xxx**


End file.
